The present invention relates to telecommunication cable and, more particularly, to bands that are used for indicating the type of telecommunication cable.
A cellular network or mobile network is a wireless network distributed over land areas called cells, each served by at least one fixed-location transceiver, known as a cell tower or base station. In a cellular network, each cell uses a different set of frequencies from neighboring cells, to avoid interference and provide guaranteed bandwidth within each cell. When joined together these cells provide radio coverage over a wide geographic area. This enables a large number of portable transceivers (e.g. mobile phones, pagers, etc.) to communicate with each other and with fixed transceivers and telephones anywhere in the network, via base stations, even if some of the transceivers are moving through more than one cell during transmission. Currently, electrical cables are used within the cell towers. Each electrical cable may include a different sector type, wireless technology type, and branch type. Colored tape is secured to each cable to identify the cable type. However, the color of the tape fades, the tape falls off, and ultimately the tape needs to be replaced frequently.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved method of indentifying the cables of a cellular tower.